1. Field of the Invention
The invention regards a holding device designed for the essentially flexible attachment of a microphone to an object.
2. State of the Art
There are already various holding devices for the attachment of a microphone to an object, such as a musical instrument or a tripod, on the market.
One of those designs features a rigid connection between the micro-phone and a musical instrument or a tripod. However, this rigid connection transmits solid-borne sound, for example, from the musical instrument connected with the holding device, or impact sound to the microphone, causing an audible impairment of the recorded signal.
Another design reduces the signal-impairment caused by the transmission of impact sound through a spring-mounted case for the microphone. The suspension is in fact reducing the transmission of solid-borne sound and is actually improving the signal quality. However, the spring between microphone and holding-case requires a rather large holding apparatus.
Our invention is designed to provide a smaller, lighter holding device for the attachment of a small microphone to an object, which will sufficiently prevent the transmission of impact sound to the microphone.
The design features a holding device consisting of a holder and a joining element with a microphone attached to its end piece; it is made of dimensionally stable material with high acoustic dissipation qualities.
One of the benefits of our invention is the fact that both microphone and holding device may be designed rather small, resulting in an extensive neutralization of impact sound. The purpose of a miniature-microphone or a microphone-capsule, namely their small size and compact construction, are fully appreciated by the invented holding device, rather than countered through a voluminous and awkward holding arrangement. Furthermore, the simple design of the invented holding device allows for easy use and economical production.
The invented design can be utilized to hold microphones of varying sizes and qualities. It is especially useful for the holding of a miniature microphone or a microphone capsule requiring a very small construction. In the following, we will use the term xe2x80x9cmicrophonexe2x80x9d, which is not to be interpreted as a reservation.
A preferred design of the holding device features a case surrounding, at least in part, the microphone connected with the holder, and a joining element located between the case and the holding gadgets. The case is essentially directly attached to the microphone and has primarily a protective function. Since the joining element between case and attachment gadgets is designed of flexible material, a suspension between microphone and case is not required, resulting in the complimentary smaller dimensions of the device.
It is especially useful that the joining element is permanently connected with the attachment gadgets and the microphones, respectively the case. This results in an easy to handle microphone with attachable gadgets that can simply be fixed to a musical instrument or to a speaker""s or singer""s clothing. The connections between microphone, joining element and attachment gadgets may be designed with positive or non-positive fit. A modification of the design features glued attachments, an especially space-saving way of mechanic coupling.
In a preferred style of the design, the attachment gadgets consist of a lug allowing the microphone to be adjusted in relation to the object, such as a musical instrument, to facilitate an optimal quality of the recorded sound. Due to the flexible alignment of the microphone""s position, the holding device can be easily adapted to different musical instruments or other objects. Another modification of the invention features a swan-necked lug, a design that is both easily adjustable and highly stable.
The attachment gadgets include an attachment device allowing the detachable fastening of the microphone to different objects. In this case, various clamps can be used as fastening devices, which grip and clamp a portion of the object.
Another useful modification of the designed holding device features expansion bellows as joining element. If the bag is fashioned from suitable synthetic material, it provides sufficient lateral stability to carry the weight of a microphone proportionally fitting to the bellows. In addition, the expansion bellows facilitate a sufficiently low frequency of resonance combined with an extensive dissipation capacity.
According to a preferred modification of the invention, the joining element and the lug both feature a bushing nipple for at least one signal-line and/or supply-line, making an internal direction of lines to an outlet or connector possible. In addition, this design provides a mechanical protection for the often extremely thin lines.
Advantageous modifications of the design are listed as sub-claim features.
In the following, the invention is explained in reference to the enclosed drawing, showing a perspective view of the designed holding device.